


Beloved Lord - Song from "The Shadow of the Mountains Will Not Fall" by Inexplicifics

by Milaley



Series: "Accidental Warlord and his Pack" Witcher AU - Songs [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milaley/pseuds/Milaley
Summary: I got inspired by the lyric snipped of "Beloved Lord" at the end of "The Shadow of the Mountains Will Not Fall" by Inexplicifics.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: "Accidental Warlord and his Pack" Witcher AU - Songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899568
Comments: 21
Kudos: 89





	Beloved Lord - Song from "The Shadow of the Mountains Will Not Fall" by Inexplicifics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Shadow of the Mountains Will Not Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074648) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



> Thanks again to Inexplicifics for giving blanket permission

I was once again inspired by Inexplicifics “The Accidental Warlord and His Pack AU”. This time the lyrics of “Beloved Lord” found in “The Shadow of the Mountains Will Not Fall” right at the end of the last chapter.

It is less intricate then last time, there is no backing score (however small the backing was last time) but it fit better this way I think. 

I am not a professional, not even a proper bard, just a humble phonetics student with a background in classical music.

Lyrics belong to Inexplicifics, melody and voice are mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to record this yesterday but I moved last week and had to find my mike first. 
> 
> I also have melodies for the other song snippets but they are simply too short (30secs at max!) for them to post them
> 
> Come find me over on tumblr. I am little-dreams-of-life.


End file.
